Sonny With a Chance of Sleepwalking
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Sonny has a bad case of doing her most deepest feelings. What will happen when she falls asleep when Chad is over? xoChannyox! One-Shot.


**Sonny With a Chance of Sleepwalking**

**Downclaimer:** I own Nothing. :`(

**Summary:** Sonny sleep walks. But what happens when Chad stays over? What will sleepwalking Sonny do? How will Chad react? One-Shot! Channy!

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

"Tawni I am going home!" I yelled to my self-centered dressing room mate. I grabbed my bag with my keys and headed out the door. Tawni was sitting in her chair looking at herself in the mirror. "Don't stay here to late. K, Tawni?" I said at the door. It was open and i turned my head to look at her.

"I won't! Man am i pretty!" Tawni flipped her hair and started talking to herself again. I sighed and walked out the door. I locked my side of the dressing room knowing verywell that she won't. I was walking down the hall looking at my keys when I ran into something, or should i say someone. I fell on Chad Dylan Cooper. He grunted.

"What the heck, Sonny?" He said as he got up. He extended his hand to help me up. I took it and when i was up i brushed myself off.

"Sorry, Chad. I was looking at my keys, and not paying any attention to where i was going." I looked into those deep blue eyes. I was lost again. I almosted started to daydream about Chad and me skipping down the beach. I might have started to wobble because suddenly i felt Chad's arms around me. My knees went on the floor. I shook my head. Dang my sleep walking. I have a bad case of sleep walking. Sometimes it gets so bad that i have to have my mom hide my car keys because one time i was sleep walking and got into my car. Bad thing i ended up crashing. That would explain my scar on my arm that i always had covered. I stood up again avoiding Chad's eyes. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. And most of the time when i day dream i sleepwalk." Wait why am I explaining myself to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"It's okay. I better get going home. Are you sure your okay?" Chad asked. I could feel his eyes on me. I still am managing to not look into his eyes. His arms were still around my waist but I didn't mind as much as I should.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm used to this." I started to walk away when Chad's arms came tighter around me.

"Want me to drive you home? I don't think you should drive like this." He took my keys from my hand and led me to his car. I should of objected but I didn't. I actually smiled inspite of myself.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Here goes our routing.

"Good."

"Good." His arm was still around my waist as he lead me to the passanger side. He opened my door and then let go of my waist as I went to sit down. He shut my door and went to the drivers side and got in. We were on the road in no time. We rode in silence. I was trying to figure out a way to have him stay over untill I fell asleep. I couldn't think of one. I looked over at him in the corner of my eye. He looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out right. Just like me. I think I finally found a way to tell him.

"I think you're right, Chad. I don't think i'm that okay. Do you think you would mind if I asked you to stay for a little while?" I was nervous to see or hear his reaction. I looked at him waiting for laughter and a "NO!" but I never got one. He looked at me started but I could see the "Yes" in his eyes. He smiled and it was then that I realized we were in my drive way. He got out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out too. He waited for me at the front of the car. I was so nervous and happy that he was staying over, or at least until I fell asleep. I unlocked the Apartment door and walked inside. Chad followed me in. I shut the door behind him and put my stuff down by the computer. He sat on the couch and started to say something, but I started first.

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas." I went into my bedroom and found my blue tanktop from Aeropostale and my short shorts about 8 inches long with two white strips down the sides and a white tie in the front. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror and I was wondering if I looked good enough to Chad. I did a turn to look at myself from all angles. I don't like my hair, I thought. I put my head down and let my hair come in front of my face then shook my head. I flipped it back up and looked again. Much better, I thought. I smiled at myself and walked back into the living room. I saw Chad was looking around the room. His eyes stopped on me and i felt myself blush. His eyes looked at me up and down. I felt very self conscience as I walked toward the couch. He kept watching me. I sat down at the end of the sofa and he was on the other side. His arms were out on the back and arm of the couch.

"What do you want to do?" Chad asked. I hadn't really thought about that, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Want to watch a movie?" I looked at him. He said okay and I smiled. "What do you want to watch? I have 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' the Jim Carrey one. Umm... 'The Incredibles.' Oo.. I also have 'Orphan.'" I looked at him. He seemed to ponder it.

"Do you like scary movies?" He asked. Of course I liked scary movies, but I normally get like really scared. I haven't seen 'Orphan' before and I kind of wanted to see it.

"Yeah, but I do get scared." I admitted.

"Okay how about we watch 'Orphan' then." He smiled. I had a feeling he wanted me to get scared. I got up and put the movie in. I sat down closer to Chad and before I new it my head was on his shoulder and I was so tired that i fell asleep when the family was just meeting Ester. Which was not good. Remember what I said? I sleepwalk. I don't know what happened next but I bet it was bad.

Chad P.O.V.  
Sonny sat back down on the couch closer to me this time. I liked that. If I had my choice I would wrap my arms around her sexy little body and kiss her everywhere and never let go. When John was meeting Ester Sonny put her head on my shoulder. I liked it there, her arms went around my arm like she was trying to hold me, or she was using my as her teddy bear while she was sleeping.

When Ester was trying to kill Danny in the tree house. Sonny started to move and talk in her sleep. At first she just started to whisper it. It was very mumbly. Then it got louder. I smiled really big. She was saying my name. I was watching her. Her eyes bursted open. I was startled at first. Then she sat up. She said my name, actually yelled my name. She was wondering where I was.

"Sonny, I'm right here." I reassured her. She looked at me. Her eyes looked like they were dreaming. She did mention that to me before. She was sleep walking and talking. She smiled and slid close again. I put my arms around her like they were ment to be there. She moved her head to look at me. We just sat there gazing into each others eyes. I almost forgot that she was sleep walking. Suddenly she leaned closer and kissed me. I kissed back with all my heart. Even though she was sleep walking I felt like this is actually her. She actually felt this was. Her arms went around my neck and into my hair. My arms snaked around her waist and kissed her more deeply. She responded eagerly. She liked jumped into me and now I was on my back with her ontop of me. I felt her moan, then she froze. Her head jerked up abrouptly. She's awake. She put her hand over her mouth and jumped up.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Chad! I was sleep walking and I do that alot! I didn't mean to kiss you! I know you don't like me like that and i'm sor--" I cut her off with my lips. I kissed her again with all my love. I felt she was shocked at first then just started to kiss back. Her arms went around my neck again and mine around her waist. I licked her lips for entrance. She allowed it and opened her mouth. My tounge explored her mouth and found her tounge. We were battling for domanince. I won. Of course. We pulled away for air.

"Sweet, silly, little Sonshine. How wrong you are." I shook my head. "To think that I don't like you like that! Ha! Why do you think I am always around you? Why do you think I worry about you? Why do you think I agreed so quickly to be your fake date? Why do you think I care about you to dress up as Weirdbeard, and tell you, you are my favorite random? Because I love you." Did I just tell her I love her? Sonny stared at me wide eyed. Then I saw tears trickle down her cheeks. She through her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back really tight.

"You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to say that." With that she kissed me again. I could taste her tears in my mouth as we kissed. She pulled away. "I love you, too, Chad! God have I waited so long to say that! I love you!" She kissed me between every word. I loved hearing her say that. I kissed her again and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Alexis


End file.
